1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to signal processing systems and methods for telecommunication systems, such as satellite systems.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, telecommunications systems involve the transmission of data across a communications channel using an electromagnetic signal that may take many forms. Because data to be transmitted is often altered via processing prior to transmission, the received signal is often processed by a demodulator that retrieves the data from the received signal. An example of a conventional demodulator may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,117,235 to Cannon entitled “Digital Decimation Filter Having Finite Impulse Response (FIR) Decimation Stages,” issued Oct. 3, 2006, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein entirely by reference. As illustrated in the patent to Cannon, feedback loops to allow for detection of offsets in the phase of the received carrier signal and systems to detect and acquire the symbol clock are conventionally used to assist the demodulator with retrieval of the data being transported via the carrier signal.